


critical appraisal

by jyaniheon



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyaniheon/pseuds/jyaniheon
Summary: "I didn't like how you kissed,"Jinyoung paused.Now, if that one comment from Jaebeom had been said during one of the times where the whole GOT7 was gathered, it would probably be met with a great variety of reactions from the members.-(Jaebeom and Jinyoung have a discussion about Jinyoung's acting in his latest drama.)





	critical appraisal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I actually had this idea even before He is Psychometric aired but then I watched the drama and it gave me too many feels that I left this incomplete... until now. This is really just an outlet for me to vent about the awkward kiss scenes in K-dramas.
> 
> !!!Warnings: May contain very minor spoilers to He is Psychometric, but it's really nothing major and perhaps nothing you don't know even if you don't follow the drama. Still, I felt like I should put this warning here because the whole fic is about a discussion of Jinyoung's role in the drama.
> 
> This is literally all fluff with a lot of cheesiness. And it was self-beta'ed and English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are still mistakes! Hope everyone enjoys ^^

"I didn't like how you kissed,"

Jinyoung paused.

Now, if that one comment from Jaebeom had been said during one of the times where the whole GOT7 was gathered, it would probably be met with a great variety of reactions from the members:

Bambam shuddering and shouting the loudest "ewwwwwww",

Mark looking away and groaning as he mutters "please keep us out of your relationship issues",

Yugyeom letting out an awkwardly loud laugh while his cheeks turn bright red,

Youngjae being blissfully unaware as he continues to scream along to whatever song was blasting through his earphones,

and Jackson appearing very much offended and ready to kick Jaebeom's ass for having the guts to degrade his best friend's lip-locking skills (because Wang Gae will always be there for Park Gae, OK?).

Alas, the comment had been made while Jinyoung and Jaebeom were in the middle of discussing Jinyoung's concerns for his acting in his latest drama, so the only reaction was the younger briefly pausing in his chewing before swallowing the rest of the banana in his mouth.

"Which one?" Jinyoung asked while peeling the banana all the way. Jaebeom brushed off the heavy feeling in his chest at being reminded that the other had in fact _multiple_ kiss scenes.

"The one in the first half." The elder said, earning an understanding nod from Jinyoung whose cheeks were bulging from the banana he was still digesting. Jaebeom would have found the sight cute if he had not picked up that Jinyoung deliberately slowed his chewing upon noticing Jaebeom’s unmoving gaze on him.

"What about it?" The younger man asked as he put the banana peel on the (Jaebeom's) coffee table, earning a look of disapproval from the elder. The former gave him an equally intense gaze and Jaebeom eventually relented—even though no words were exchanged, they both knew it meant _“I promise I'll throw it out later so stop worrying about your squeaky clean apartment getting dirty, sheesh”_.

The leader further leaned into the couch, still distastefully eyeing the peel, as he expressed his frank thoughts about the nonstop hot topic of Jinyoung's drama: the kiss scene(s). "It looked too... _bland_," He said.

Again, if the discussion had been a part of GOT7's monthly group meetings, Jackson would probably tell Jaebeom off for being a jealous idiot when he knew very well the occupational 'hazards' that came with dating a soon-to-be world-renowned actor (Jackson's actual words, because the Hong Kong native was Jinyoung's self-proclaimed #1 fan and supporter and--_"No, Jaebeom-hyung, just because you're Nyeong's boyfriend, it doesn't mean you can steal that title from me."_). Thankfully this discussion was bare of their actively expressive members, so Jinyoung simply nodded and motioned for the older man to keep going.

"I'm aware that the director probably told you to keep it innocent," Jaebeom said, now looking at the other who scooted a little closer—Jinyoung's clothed knee gently bumping into Jaebeom's bare one. The leader felt a small spark from the contact but he allowed the touch to linger. He continued, "But it didn't feel right. Lee Ahn clearly likes Jaein a lot, but I couldn't really feel that in the kiss."

To everyone else, the remark might seem unfitting coming from Jaebeom who has his own share of awkward acting and even less overall experience than the younger man, but Jinyoung insisted that Jaebeom was the one who knew him best—the one who knew the extent of Jinyoung's acting skills, who knew how far Jinyoung could go, who knew when Jinyoung was still within the lines of his comfort zone or when he gave his absolute 10000%. Jaebeom personally wasn't a big fan of voicing out other people's flaws, especially of those close to him (especially not _Jinyoung_, who takes criticism too hard and blames himself for other people’s unreasonably negative views and beats himself for any result that is less than perfect), but the younger man always demanded him to be honest.

(Jaebeom learned it the hard way—how much his words and assessment actually weighed to Jinyoung, during that tumultuous adolescent period when it seemed like all he could do was inflict pain to the younger man. But as he matured and began trying to piece his words more carefully around Jinyoung, he was met with clear objection: “I’m not gonna break just because you point out what’s lacking of me, hyung.”

“But Jinyoung—”

“You, out of all people, should know what it is that hurts me the most.”

Jaebeom found himself unable to reply that day because he did know: _dishonesty_.)

"I was worried about that..." Jinyoung confessed as he tapped his phone to replay that particular part of the drama. Jaebeom took a sip from his strawberry milk, keeping his gaze away from the screen—he had seen it, they watched it together earlier before Jinyoung asked for his honest assessment. It had become a habit for them to hold these discussions when Jinyoung could make time in between filming schedules or right after the latest episode airs. For this drama, however, both of them were too occupied—Jinyoung with filming and Jaebeom with subunit promotions—and both of them disliked having in-depth discussions through text so it was only now, after the end of the drama, that they could finally gather and talk.

(And cuddle. _God_, it had been so long since they had any form of intimate contact, and Jaebeom was so grateful that Jinyoung chose to watch the drama through his phone, so Jaebeom could use the excuse of "wanting to see the screen better" when he gathered the younger man into his arms and nuzzled his head, relishing the citrus scent of Jinyoung’s shampoo.)

Jinyoung pursed his lips before exhaling loudly, clearly dissatisfied with himself. "What do you think would help make it look better, hyung?" He asked.

Jaebeom hummed, giving it a thought. "I guess... what made it look off to me was your hands. You were holding her too casually, like it was just a normal touch between you two," The leader gently held the back of Jinyoung's head, re-enacting the scene. The latter watched him attentively, and Jaebeom didn't miss the way Jinyoung's lips parted slightly when the older man's thumb lightly grazed his ear.

"When it's, you know, Lee Ahn's first chance to have actual physical contact with her. He's a reckless guy, but he's still respectful so he should look a bit scared, and more desperate." He finished, moving one hand away to hover in the space just below the other man's jaw. Jaebeom imagined a camera zooming on his hand, the screen now showing his fingers clenching and unclenching to convey the fear and hesitance.

The leader shifted his gaze upwards and surprised himself with the almost nonexistent distance between his face and Jinyoung's. He didn't remember when any of them leaned in, but being this close, Jaebeom could count Jinyoung's eyelashes, take note of the soft stubble on his chin, and admire the shy birth mark that adorned his upper lip.

"Yeah?" Jinyoung breathed out, his voice coming out in a hushed whisper. The warm air sent tingles along Jaebeom's burning cheeks and the slight hitch that followed caused Jaebeom's heartbeat to accelerate rapidly, wildly; the pounding vibrating throughout his whole body and almost deafening him. The younger man then softly muttered, "And then?"

"And then..." Jaebeom kept their gazes locked, unwavering but not intense. He didn't mention it yet but if there was anything about Jinyoung's acting Jaebeom could find no fault in then it would be his eyes: the furl of emotions Jinyoung could evoke in those brown irises would always, _always_ be the key to a perfect scene. Like now: Jinyoung’s eyes were filled with mainly confusion and fear, but there was also a hint of anticipation, expectant—consistent with what Jaein would feel right in this very moment.

His hand moved, cradling Jinyoung's defined jaw in his palm before he shortened the gap between their lips.

"_The most sensitive part of the body… is **this**._"

Jaebeom's thin lips met Jinyoung's plump ones, molding imperfectly yet so harmoniously together. The leader's hand traveled from the latter's jaw to delicately yet firmly curl around his nape, applying slight pressure to adjust Jinyoung's head and get the kiss angled right. His other hand held onto the younger man's shirt, fingers sneaking under the collar that grew wider and allowed the peak of a bare shoulder to slip out. Jaebeom tugged Jinyoung's chin down, coercing the latter to leave his mouth open and welcoming to the elder's insistent tongue. Jinyoung kissed back as deeply, the taste of his lover's mouth provoking a needy whimper out of him.

The sound got Jaebeom snapping back into reality and pulling away. He took a moment to observe the dumbstruck-looking Jinyoung, lips moist and swollen while his clothes were disheveled, the top button of his shirt left undone.

_That_ was definitely not Lee Ahn's desperation that he just expressed, it was _his_. While Lee Ahn was desperate to finally embrace the woman he fell in love with, Jaebeom was desperate for any intimacy with Jinyoung since fuck, it's been way too long since they properly kissed and made out.

There was an annoyingly wide and smug grin on Jinyoung's face. "Like that?"

"...Something like that." Jaebeom mumbled, feeling his cheeks flare from embarrassment. He turned away and fiddled with the loose string on his shorts, doing anything to avoid Jinyoung's gaze because _oh my god_, he couldn't believe he just used their serious discussion time to fill his thirst, he was so ashamed of himself.

Jinyoung chuckled. "You _sure_ you want me to kiss like that on screen?" He teased, not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

“I'm just saying it would've fit your character better..." Jaebeom answered. It was a lame attempt and he knew that was _not_ what Jinyoung was asking, and Jinyoung obviously saw through it—there was a reason why Jinyoung had rejected offers for more daring roles. They never really discussed about it though. Perhaps not yet. "And...you know…." Jaebeom picked up his milk carton and brought the straw to his mouth, letting the rest of his sentence become incomprehensible as he mumbled against the plastic tube.

But Jinyoung caught on. "What?"

Jaebeom had the audacity to play dumb."What what?" He echoed.

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes. "You said something."

"I didn't." The leader said while shaking his head. He knew he was acting like a child but he has embarrassed himself enough today, he didn’t need to dig a deeper hole by admitting this thought out loud.

"Yes, you did." Jinyoung continued to insist.

"No, I didn’t--"

"_Beom-ah_."

Jaebeom tensed at the nickname. "I was just…" He finally looked at his lover, surprised to see the man gazing at him earnestly, all the hints of playful taunting long gone. Jinyoung seemed concerned, like he was worried that he had committed a major mistake which may have resulted in Jaebeom’s reluctance to fully address it.

Eventually Jaebeom gave in. "I said I don't mind.” He told him. “You can put everything you got in your kisses on screen, just...” Jinyoung’s hand found its way to his, the younger man’s long fingers curling around his palm firmly before giving him a reassuring squeeze. It was meant to be encouraging but it only made Jaebeom felt guilty, because this _thing_ was trivial and incredibly petty now that he thought it over.

“As long as I get to do the same off screen." Jaebeom finished. He cringed, realizing how cheesy it was having said it out loud.

But Jinyoung beamed, pleased. “Of course, hyung.” He wrapped his arms around the leader’s broad shoulders and nudged his nose against Jaebeom’s reddening cheek, before whispering, “I thought you knew that you’re the only one who gets to do the same… and _more_.” He kissed the edge of Jaebeom’s lips, sending shivers down the older man’s spine. Jaebeom turned towards him, hoping to pursue the kiss into that _something more_, but Jinyoung pulled away and went back to his phone to resume the drama. Jaebeom held back the frustrated sigh from being left hanging and tried to focus back on their discussion.

“Is there anything else you think I need to work on, hyung?” Jinyoung asked, eyes glued to the screen as he skipped through the video. Jaebeom honestly did not have much comments about Jinyoung’s acting for this drama, he really thought the younger man did exceptionally well in his first role as the main lead.

“No, nothing else.” Jaebeom replied. “You did very well, Jinyoungie.” The _I’m proud of you _ was unspoken but Jaebeom knew he didn’t have to voice it out for the other to know.

Jinyoung hummed and nodded as he typed the input in the notepad app on his phone. “Sooo...” There was a momentary, contemplative pause that suspiciously felt like the start of trouble.

“I just need to make sure that I show how good I am at kissing, right hyung?”

Jaebeom stopped midway in putting his milk carton down and gaped at Jinyoung in disbelief. The younger man blinked at him innocently, his lips pulled in to make that thin-lipped smile where only the edges of his lips were quirking upwards.

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow, a challenge. “Wouldn’t that be the best way to conclude our discussion today?” He tilted his head to the side, still keeping that innocent facade although Jaebeom could testify that he was anything but.

Jaebeom sighed and crumpled his milk carton before getting up, taking Jinyoung’s banana peel as well. “Yeah, sure.” He didn’t mean to sound or look sullen but that was certainly the impression he was giving off with the way he threw the trash away with unnecessary force, causing the bin to clatter slightly against the wall. Jaebeom grabbed a cup of water for himself and ignored Jinyoung who was slowly advancing towards him.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung called sweetly. “You should help me work on it, then.”

Jaebeom put his cup in the sink and watched Jinyoung halt his steps right in front of him. The younger man snaked an arm around the leader’s neck, his fingers playing with the long end of Jaebeom’s growing hair around his nape. “I could use some practice before I film any more kiss scenes.” Jinyoung uttered mischievously before biting his bottom lip, outright teasing (and _tempting_ Jaebeom).

“I think I can help you with that.” Jaebeom murmured as he rubbed his thumb along Jinyoung’s jawline before swiping it across the latter’s plush lips.

Jinyoung couldn’t help the smirk. “Of course you can. After all, you’re the only one who gets to know _ exactly _ how good I am at kissing.” He closed the gap between their lips, savoring the content sigh Jaebeom made and swallowing the pleasured noises Jaebeom let out as they continuously switched angles and ravaged each other’s mouths. More sounds and saliva were exchanged as they began employing wandering and impatient hands.

“And more?” Jaebeom managed to say between kisses and gasps, the amusement evident in his voice even though he was breathless and still relentlessly chasing after the younger man’s lips.

Jinyoung laughed. “And _so_ much more.”


End file.
